


Confession

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry needs to get something off his chest.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stay off Tumblr, but that's never going to happen.

“I need to get something off my chest” Harry confessed.

“Is it your shirt? Please say yes.” Draco asks hopefully, shooting Harry one of his famous smirks, making harry blush deeply.

The pair were standing in Draco’s dormitory, having kicked out his roommates for a little quality time with his secret boyfriend. Harry, still blushing, tried clearing his throat.

“Um, that’s not exactly what I had in mind, Draco.” he managed to rasp out.

Draco’s smirk only increased. “Well, if you’re so incapable of doing it yourself, perhaps I can be of assistance?”

Harry’s blush deepens to a dark crimson, starting from his hairline, down to the collar of his neck. “I-I, Draco, I seriously want-"

“Me in your pants?” Draco grins slyly.

“Merlin.” Harry all but whispers.

Draco chuckles softly, reaching out for his boyfriend’s hand. Harry grabs it, grateful for the distraction. “What is it?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Right. As I was saying, there’s something that I want to get off my chest.”

“And just so we’re clear, we are not talking about your shirt?

“Malfoy!”

“Ooh, so it’s Malfoy now, is it Potter?” Draco purred.

Harry was slowly losing his mind. “We aren’t getting anywhere.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Okay then.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before releasing it just as slowly. “I-don’t-want-to-hide-anymore.” he says, but it kind of comes out all in a rush.

Draco tilts his head to the side, one eyebrow perfectly arched. “Okay, tell me what you just said, and this time, breath Harry.”

Harry nodded his head slowly, before starting over again. “Draco.” he began again. “I want, I mean, I’d like, what I wanna say is-"

“For Merlin’s sake, spit it out Potter!” Draco snapped, but there was a softness in his eyes.

Harry sighed, defeated. “I don’t want to hide anymore.” he said, firmly this time, even if his gaze was stuck on the floor. “I don’t want to have to sneak down to the dungeons anymore, or not be able to hold your hand in the hallway, or act like I don’t care when Pansy plays with your hair, or pretend like I hate you when I lo-"

Harry stopped. He was afraid he had said too much, and he didn’t dare remove his gaze from the floor. Perhaps if he concentrated hard enough, he could melt into it.

Unfortunately, Draco had other plans, as he placed his index finger under Harry’s chin and lifted his head up until their gazes met. He smiled softly. “When you what Harry?”

Harry was sure he was as red as tomato. He felt on fire and his throat felt tight and constricted. “I-I-"

“Shh.” Draco soothed, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. “I’m right here.”

Harry continued to take deep breaths until he didn’t feel so lightheaded anymore. “I just want you all to myself, and I want people to know that your mine. I….” Harry paused, taking another deep breath. “I love you Draco."

Silence filled the room, but it wasn’t awkward. Harry wasn’t expecting Draco to give a reply, but as he squeezed the brunette tighter against his body, he murmured into his ear. “About damn time you admitted it, you prat.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he rolled his eyes at the blond, even if he couldn’t see him do it. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

He only snickered. “I love you too, you sappy Gryffindor.” Draco said pulling away from Harry, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “But if we’re doing this, you’re telling Granger and the Weasel on your own.”

Harry snorted. “What? Is the Slytherin Prince afraid of a couple Gryffindors?”

Draco swatted his arm playfully. “No! I just don’t care for them much! And besides, I don’t want another, uh, altercation, with Granger.”

Harry did laugh this time. “What, you think she’ll hit you again?”

Draco absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. “I can assure you Potter that was no hit. She full on punched me, you twat.”

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend, pulling him closer, kissing his pointy chin. “Don’t worry love, I’ll protect you from the scary Gryffindors.”

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes, but he had a sort of relieved look on his face. “My hero.”


End file.
